Divine Might
Category:Quests Category:Outlands Questsde:Göttliche Machtfr:Puissance divine Shard of Apathy Shard of Arrogance Shard of Cowardice Shard of Envy Shard of Rage Access to Ark Angels II Choice of one of the following: Abyssal Earring Beastly Earring Bushinomimi Knight's Earring Suppanomimi |previous=Mission: The Gate of the Gods |next=Mission: The Sealed Shrine Repeat: Divine Might (Repeat) Side Quest: Ark Angels II }} Walkthrough :Completing this quest also completes the mission Ark Angels. *Enter the Shrine of Ru'Avitau from the south entrance. **After arriving in Ru'Aun Gardens, take the center portal to the main island. Travel straight to the center of the island. Straying too far to either side aggros the Groundskeepers. *Examine the unmarked target on the wall directly in front of you. **"Divine Might" now appears in the "Outlands" section of your current quests. Players without the quest active can join in the fight, but receive no credit. *Trade Illuminink and Parchment to the Qu'Hau Spring (H-6) in Ro'Maeve when the spring is full. **Illuminink drops from Cursed Puppets and Magic Flagons in Ro'Maeve. **Parchment can be purchased in Mhaura from Pikini-Mikini (G-9) or found under Leathercraft in the Auction House. **The spring fills on a Full Moon between 18:00 and 6:00. ***Consult a FFXI clock to check the next Full Moon phase. ***Wait for the spring to completely fill before trading the items. The water will be the same color as the moon, which corresponds to the Vana'diel day. *When ready go to La'Loff Amphitheater from any Ark Angel battle point in Ru'Aun Gardens and trade the Ark Pentasphere to the Shimmering Circle to enter the battlefield "Divine Might." **You may use any entrance to the La'Loff Amphitheater, as long as your entire alliance uses the same entrance. **The Ark Pentasphere becomes unusable after being traded. To restart the fight, have another alliance member initiate the battlefield using their Ark Pentasphere, or drop yours and acquire another one from the Qu'Hau Spring. *After completing the battle, return to the unmarked target in the Shrine of Ru'Avitau for the completion cutscene and the chance to choose your reward. The Fight *18 people are allowed into this fight. Only one Ark Pentasphere is required per alliance. You can be the orb trader even if you have already cleared the BCNM. *Buffs carry into the fight. Buffing and resting before entering is advised to save a little time. *You lose EXP when you are KO'd in the battlefield. *The fight is against Ark Angel EV, Ark Angel GK, Ark Angel HM, Ark Angel MR, and Ark Angel TT all at once. **Ark Angel's Wyvern and either Ark Angel's Tiger or Ark Angel's Mandragora also join the fight. *See Strategies. Rewards You can choose one of the following five earrings (Level 72, All Jobs): Repeating Divine Might Note: This is a separate quest in both the quest log and completed quest log sections. Can only be done once per Conquest Tally. *See Divine Might (Repeat) for repeat quest specificifations, including details about the acquisition of the required Moonlight Ore.